Trunks:Back to the Future
Prolouge (Trunks speaking) Ever since the fight with Cell,I haven't touched the time machine for almost seven years and now a man named Hamot is terrorizing my world. I must destroy him for the sake of both universes. ''Beginning '' Trunks was staggering back home after the battle with Hamot remembering his words: "Come back when you've grown in strength." (Trunks):"You'll...pay..and regret what you've done." he passed out as he then woke up from his slumber and found himself back at his home. Bulma:"Trunks,your awake!" Trunks:"M-Mother...I must use the time machine...I have no choice but to mess with the past." Bulma:"But it's very dangerous if you mess with the past,some things might not exist!" Trunks answered back with anger."I have to mother,for the sake of the universe!" Bulma:"....!?" Trunks:"Mom don't you want Dad and Gohan back and even Goku!?" Bulma:"Hm....be sure...to return home." Trunks smiled. Afterwards,He was going into the time machine as he threw the capsule down and the it appeared as he stepped inside. (Trunks):"I'll come back safe mother." Bulma:"To get everyone back you have to go back and stop the Androids again!" she said it loud as he went into the sky. Trunks answered,"Yeah I know mom that's where I'm going first." Bulma:"Be careful!" Trunks:"Okay." He and the time machine disappeared as Trunks went into the past to first stop the Androids. Trunks arrived and the fight was already starting.Ki blasts were already in motion as Trunks was infront of it as smacked it to the side. Trunks:"Gohan,Father!" Future Vegeta:"Huh?" He looked back at the Androids as he rushed at them as they both kicked him and he fell to the ground. Gohan:"Trunks,come help! Kamehameha!" Trunks went Super Saiyan 2. "Hello Android #17 and #18...I'm the new nightmare for you two." 17:"Heh don't get cocky it's two on one." 18:"Don't be a fool." Trunks blasted three ki balls at them and they blocked them. But,when the smoke cleared... 17:"That punk better show himself!" 18:"He's beginning to bug me!" Trunks appeared behind them both as the looked back as he kicked Android 17 and blasted the taste out of Android 18. Android 18 was wiped out.. all of the future warrior were in shock but were amazed by Trunks' power. Gohan:"Incredible,Trunks!" Trunks looked back and gave him a thumbs up. 17 was staggering getting up as his clothes were ruined and he looked back. "Grr...You'll fools pay." Gohan and Trunks looked at each other first as they then fired a blast destroying Android 17. Piccolo:"Amazing...." Trunks:"You guys have to gather the Dragon Balls quick!" Krillin:"I think we already have a pair but it's at the Lookout we'll all teleport to it." Everyone grabbed a hold of each other as they teleported to the Lookout and gathered the Dragon Balls to wish Goku back. The second wish was used to restore the city's condition back to normal and the last wish was to wish everyone back who was killed in the events of the Android saga. Red Shenron:"Farewell..." He disappeared and the Dragon Balls scattered across the land once more. Trunks:"I have to go back beyond my main timeline somewhere...around five years forward." Trunks got his tima machine capsule out and clicked it and set it down as his time machine appeared again and he got into it. Gohan:"Trunks...the student has surpassed the master...win to save our universe." Trunks:"Goodbye you guys!" He flew off into his time machine. Not actually knowing he went somewhere near the GT Saga around when Omega Shenron attacked. Omega Shenron: "Fwahaha,Nowhere to run you pests!" He held out his hand to discard of Vegeta and the kid sized Goku until-- (???):"Burning Attack!" it hit Omega Shenron in his back and caused him to go down. Goku and Vegeta realize that the 'shooting man' was Trunks from the future. Trunks:"Long time no see Father...Goku,I'll hold him off that'll give you time to hit him with your best move!" Goku:"Got it Trunks." Goku went into the sky and gathered energy from every existing planet and person he knew. Goku:"EVERYONE,SHARE YOUR ENERGY WITH ME!" Trunks:"I'm sick of people like you! First you terrorize and harm the innocent...then plead on asking for mercy!" Trunks' strength grew to a whole new level as he powered up in infuriation. Trunks some how grew a purple tail (matching the color of his hair of course) and his hair dyed black. Yes...Trunks was transforming into a Super Saiyan 4 . Trunks voice got a little deeper."What's...this power?" Omega Shenron:"Grr...I'm getting irritated,how many people can do that!?" Trunks rushed at Omega Shenron and punched him in his Five-Star Dragon Ball. Omega Shenron began to bleed. Trunks unleashed a new attack. "Burning...Attack. x10!" Is Burning Attack was power ten times by regular power. Omega Shenron got a little powerful and started to match Trunks' attacks. Trunks:"Grh....this guy is getting stronger..." Goku:"I'm ready!" Trunks:"What are you waiting for?,Do it!" Trunks jumps out the way. Goku launched the Spirit Bomb and Omega Shenron tried to hold it back. Goku went Super Saiyan through order (first going Super Saiyan,then 2,etc.) Trunks gave some energy as well. Vegeta,Goku,and Trunks were up in the sky unleashing the Spirit Bomb at Omega ending him. Omega:"I...should be invinc......able...!!!" The Z-Fighters used the Dragon Balls to wish Goku back to regular size. Trunks returned back to his regular timeline but he still had to face Hamot so he went quick but was stopped by the Future Patrol Cops. Kedamono:"You shall not pass....Saiyan." Kemono:Get through us and you'll be free to but until you do..you must not pass." Trunks clashed with the two and after a while he went Super Saiyan. Trunks:"Finish Buster!" it hit both cops but they used an original move they created. Kemono:"Iron Blue Chain!" He whipped out an iron chain that glowed blue and it went for Trunks. Trunks tried to dodge it but failed in an attempt. The chain wrapped him and he couldn't budge. Kedamono:"It's no use boy...those chains were made from the strongest steel..." Kemono smirked Trunks tried to break free."Grr....I can....AND I will!" Trunks powered into a Super Saiyan 4 and the chain shattered. Both Cops:"!?" Kemono:"I'll grow another no matter...!" another chain slid from his wrist and Kedamono brought his chain out as they attempted to go for Double Iron Chain:Finale,a special technique that has put away criminals and evil. This time Trunks dodged it and quickly used a red and while ki blast wave to finally destroy the chains. Trunks gave the two neutral cops a few punches,kicks,and blast and they were defeated and they let him get past. Kemono:"You may proceed....you are a very strong warrior Trunks..." Trunks:"You guys are too." Trunks finally faced off against Hamot.. Hamot noticed the world was now restore. Hamot:"Who was the meaning of this?!" Trunks was there,"I am." Hamot:"!?" Trunks:"That's right.I traveled all through the past and future and I achieve power...so come on" Trunks:"Like a told one before...." (Flashback with his battle against Omega Shenron)"I'm sick of people like you! First you terrorize the innocent but now you plead for mercy! Trunks:"So now the tables are turned it's over,our final battle!" Hamot blasted at Trunks,"Nonsense!" It came straight toward Trunks and he deflected it. Hamot:"Grr...Coward!" Trunks came behind him and kicked Hamot in his side making him gag and then Trunks kicked him again sending him flying then Trunks started a combo as he rushed at Hamot while he was in the air punching him and the last attack was a kick which had sent him to the ground. Trunks landed,"It's just too easy Hamot got up and powered his energy as he was angry. He rushed at Trunks as he got some hits. They were both bruised and both of the launched an ultimate Ki Blast. Trunks:"Heat Dome Wave!" Hamot:"Dark Zeus!" An evil black and a purple lighting wave was blasted out. The two blasts not only created a beam struggle, but lightning surged into the ground as the rocks crumbled. Trunks:"I...can't hold it..." Gohan was speaking telepathically to Trunks.((Trunks,focus.)) Trunks:"Gohan?" Gohan:((I'm speaking telepathically,I'll give you some energy)) Trunks:"Hm...Okay,THIS IS FOR GOHAN!" Trunks unleashed a new move,"HEAT DOME AFTERBURN!" A ring was around the flames and it shot out like a geyser and the flames were inferno. Hamot lost control of his blast wave and suddenly the blast hit him. Hamot:"Gah,I beg of you!" Trunks:"Keep it going...HAH!" The power of the flames were just too strong and Hamot's era and Hamot himself was ended.. Trunks powered down and went home to meet up with Gohan and the others. Trunks knocked on the door as Bulma answered. Bulma:"Is it that crazy sellsman aga-" She couldn't believe Trunks was there. She hugged him. as Gohan and the rest of the Z-Fighters were inside but most of all... Trunks:"G-Goku!" He smiled. Future Goku:"I'm here, nice to see you Trunks." Trunks:"F-Father!" Future Vegeta:He smiled. "Hello son." Ending And so I restored my future,did what I couldn't when the Androids were still around. '' ''I can now finally live and peace. And with Gohan,Goku,and my father around,I think I can finally really be happy.This is end of my story...the story of how I changed my future. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball NG movies